Akahebi
Akahebi is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. A member of three bullies, he causes mischief around the school. Appearance Akehebi has a larger build than most kids, with short blonde hair and yellow eyes. So far, he has only been seen wearing the Heartland Middle School uniform, which is green due to him being a second-year. Etymology "Akahebi" literally means "Red snake". Personality Like his comrades, Akahebi is a jerk. He is known for his overt rudeness and borderline apathy. As the Triple Numbershot showed, he sometimes doesn't like getting his hands dirty, but his ego also appears to be fragile and he will fight if provoked. Biography Akahebi, along with Shirotora and Aokarasu, are recruited by Sedo Kuran to aid his campaign for 8th Grade president of Heartland Middle School, but are promptly fired when Sedo finds out they were messing up Takashi's campaign. The three of them plan revenge, but they are caught by Yamoto before they can do anything. The trio is later caught trying to hack into the systems in order to gain test answers, but are busted by thee Bugman Virus and caught once more, suspended for five days. Meeting the Number Distributor, they cook up a plan to ruin Takashi's reputation by infecting him with a Number, making him rewire the Security Virus, but they are thwarted when Yuma defeats Takashi and retrieves the Number. As a result, the Distributor is forced to bail, but not before giving the three kids one Number each. After sporadic appearances, Akahebi reappeared with his two friends in Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60, using new powers they gained from their Numbers in combination to reduce almost everyone in Heartland Middle School into a trance in order to incapacitate Yuma's friends, giving them complete control of the school. Shark, who was unaffected, tried to fight them, but was quickly overwhelmed. Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto, who weren't at the school when the plan occurred, managed to escape their plan, and after gearing up to withstand the contaminated air, entered the school to stop them. Akahebi went after Takashi, who was trying to get as many people out of the school as possible, finding that Hikaya Kodoa had somehow gotten out of his power's effect. Akahebi initially tried to have the other students hold him down so he could remove Takashi's gas mask, but Takashi jabbed at his ego enough to not make Akahebi forgo that plan, but also accept a Duel challenge so Takashi could try and beat him to subdue the Number's power. The plan worked, as Takashi successfully beat Akahebi and restrained him afterwards. Yamoto retrieved his Number, and he and his friends were arrested for what they tried to do. Abilities Akahebi is the muscle of the three bullies. After acquiring Number 60, Akahebi gained the ability to produce odd white bags containing a powdery substance. Anyone who breathes this substance enters a trance, and Akahebi can then control them or let anyone else control them. His power can also produce special patches that, when placed on someone's skin, renders them immune. Yamoto could render himself immune with his Dark Duel Mode, but Shark's immunity went unexplained. Akahebi claimed that his power isn't supposed to wear off, but Hikaya somehow came back to her senses. Relationships Shirotora and Aokarasu Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi are friends, forming a trio of mischief-making bullies. They often have the same opinions on everything. Takashi Todoroki and Sedo Kuran Akahebi has the same opinion on both Takashi and Sedo, disliking them for being goody two-shoes. Deck Akahebi's Deck is a "Slum Reptile" Deck, where his monsters are all based on types of people seen in bad parts of cities, such as gang members, prostitutes, and drug dealers. His Deck uses Contraband Counters to further his strategy. Trivia * Akahebi's rather inappropriate Deck is a satire of Konami trying to market the card game and anime to young children in the USA, applying a lot of unneeded censorship in the process, Category:Characters